mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Shigeo Kageyama
|status = Alive |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 14 |birthday = 12th May |bloodtype = O |Chinese zodiac = Tiger |zodiac = Taurus |height = 157.7cm |weight = 44.3kg |esper = Yes |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |school = Salt Middle School |club = Body Improvement Club |spec = Psychokinesis |seiyu = Setsuo Itō}} Shigeo Kageyama (影山茂夫, Kageyama Shigeo), nicknamed "Mob" (モブ, Mobu) and "White T-Poison", is the main protagonist of the Mob Psycho 100 series, as well as assistant and disciple of Arataka Reigen. He is the newest member of the Body Improvement Club. Appearance Mob has dark bowl-shaped hair. He is usually seen wearing the Salt Middle male uniform, the typical gakuran outfit. Mob has a rather nondescript expression on his face. Mob Fullbody.png Mob full body.png Shigeo (Mob).jpg|Mob Shigeo.jpg.png|Appearance in Spin Off Personality As a child, Mob learned that his psychic power was linked to his emotions. Strong negative emotions can cause him to hurt others, something he strongly dislikes and avoids (as shown in the 7th Branch Infiltration Arc where, after going 100, he hurts several teenagers). Therefore, he generally tries to keep his emotions in check. He is also rather socially awkward. He is incapable of "reading the atmosphere", which has lead to him having a lack of friends. Mob 100% Anger.jpg|Anger 100% Mob Rage 100%.png|Rage 100% (anime) Mob 100% Sadness.jpg|Sadness 100% Mob 100% Hostility.jpg|Hostility 100% Mob 100% Gratitude (Reigen 1000%).jpg|Gratitude 100% (to Reigen) Mob 100% Anger.png|Anger 100% Mob 100% Ecstasy.png|Ecstasy 100% Mob 100% Shame.png|Shame 100% Mob 100% Compassion.png|Compassion 100% Mob 100% Sadness.png|Sadness 100% Mob 100% Resignation (ch90).jpg|Resignation 100% Mob 100% Getting Carried Away.png|Getting Carried Away 100% However, Mob is very compassionate. He is forgiving, kind, and helpful. He tries to be kind to others in many instances. In the Mogami Keiji Arc, he lives for half a year in a fantasy world created by the bitter, former psychic, Keiji Mogami. There, he is friendless, without a family or anything else. Despite that, it takes great emotional manipulation, along with physical harm, for Mogami to make Mob become angered with his tormentors. Even then, he wants to offer them forgiveness. He is also morally opposed towards using psychic ability against other people. He is, however, willing to cast this principle aside in cases of emergency, such as when his brother, Ritsu Kageyama, is kidnapped. Another principle of his is that psychic ability does not make him or others inherently better and that his psychic ability is not something that he requires in life. This belief leads to conflict between him and Teruki Hanazawa, Keiji Mogami, Touichirou Suzuki and even his own brother, Ritsu Kageyama. History Before meeting his master, Arataka Reigen, Mob was frightened of his own abilities and was looking for a guiding force to follow. He soon learned from both Reigen and his childhood crush, Takane Tsubomi, that his psychic ability did not make him inherently greater than anyone else. He also learned that psychic ability should not be used against other people. This philosophy leads him to where he is currently and is one of the many defining traits of his. Plot Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Initially Mob was extremely physically unfit and incapable, having no bodily coordination, a lack of stamina and surprisingly low muscular strength. However, after joining the Body Improvement Club, his physical capabilities have grown greatly, although they are still relatively below average for someone his age. Psychic Powers Mob has a tremendous capacity for storing psychic power, which he primary uses to fuel his already existing powers. Due to a childhood incident he subconsciously sealed away most of his power behind several emotional locks, that will occasionally burst out when a particular emotion reaches 100% and overflows. The emotions so far shown include anger, sadness, hostility, gratitude, courage, tenacity, friendship, ecstasy, shame, compassion, kindness, and resignation. This however is only a fraction of his true power, which can only come out when he is completely unconscious and acting on survival instinct alone, only seen in the ???% mode. *'Spiritual Awareness:' Mob can sense the psychic energy of spirits and other espers. He has been shown to be able to widen his "antennae" up to 20 kilometres in order to sense the presence of other nearby espers. *'Telekinesis:' Mob possesses immeasurably potent telekinesis. With it, he can move extremely heavy objects, such as entire buildings, pin an entire crowd to a ceiling, create nearly impenetrable force-fields, fly, augment his physical strength and speed, disassemble matter and reconstruct it on a molecular level. *'Psychic Energy Absorption:' Mob possesses the ability to drain other espers and the environment of their latent energy. Mob can also absorb the energy from attacks aimed at him. This energy can come in the form of emotions and memories. When Mob is fighting with Serizawa, he does this when he absorbs Serizawa's powerful attack and transforms that energy into his own, imbued with his memories of friendship. This positive emotional energy causes Serizawa to cease his attack. He also absorbed Touichirou Suzuki's attacks and corresponding emotions during the recent arc, which caused him to enter Ecstasy 100%. This was because Suzuki's emotion upon fighting Mob and hurting him was Ecstasy, which Mob absorbed and was briefly overwhelmed by. Mob has been shown to subconsciously exhibit this ability while in ???% mode. *'Psychic Energy Transference:' He has the ability to energize others with his power, though it bleeds out quickly since their bodies can't contain his power for very long if he gave them more then they could normally hold, and is of limited use unless the person already knows how to use psychic powers, though even a non-Esper can have a protective field of energy shielding them from other psychic powers for the duration of the effect. This is shown when he reaches Gratitude 100% and temporarily relinquishes his powers to Reigen. *'Astral Projection:' Mob can will his soul/spirit to leave his physical body. He can also enter the bodies and minds of others, though whether or not he can completely possess people is currently unknown. *'Chlorokinesis:' Mob eventually learns to imbue his psychic energy into plants enabling him to manipulate them and cause them to grow and mature at will. *'???%:' A special state in which Mob occasionally enters when he becomes unconscious. It is a power that seemingly exists separately within Mob, as destroying the vessel that contains it, such as when Keiji Mogami destroyed Mob's body, unleashes it. Quotes *Catchphrase: "I don't really get it." Notes & Trivia *Mob's favourite foods are takoyaki, milk and ramen and his least favourite foods are cilantro, shiokara and locusts. *Apparently, Mob's speciality is making dogs float and his hobby is watching the sky. *His favourite music is the cheerful sounding ones and his favourite movie genre is action. *His facial expression looks just like ONE's character Saitama. *ONE has stated that Tatsumaki, the strongest esper from the OnePunch-Man series, could in fact beat normal Mob, but if Mob gets serious then there is no answer. References Category:Characters Category:Esper Category:Human Category:Males